L Lawliet love story NarutoDeath Note crossover
by Kaida Uchiha
Summary: This story is about L falling for a shinobi. This is when a lonely ninja falls or more like flew out of her world and lands in modern Japan but there is a catch! It is up to her to find a way back and her friend, Panda, to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Okay well I'm kinda new here are I'm starting a Naruto/ Deathnote crossover. No no, nothing else but an off character called... Well I'm going to let you find that out. This is a L or Lawliet love story. This is a story inspired from everybody who has made ne of these!Here is her bio.

First Name: Miyuki

Last Name: You guys will find out later.

Nickname: V

Looks: Long blue hair, pale skin, crystal blue eyes, black and red painted nails.

Clothing: Anbu mask, black shirt with no sleeves, black skirt with the ends going into a

dagger like parrten,(If your confused its pretty much like this: ^^^ at the bottom pointing

downwards) with a blue waist line, under the skirt she has black pants that goes down

to her knees with a blue string that ties at the bottom at it, she also has some boots that

goes all the way to her thigh and at the bottom of it is blue, last but not least she has

some Anbu gaurds on. (Stuff that Anbu put on to protect themselves.)

Origins:Unknown

Family: Konan found you during The Great Ninja War 2 and she along with her friends

took care of you. Jariya (sp?) also took car of you. Btw you were only 4 by then so you  
helped them get a lot of food since you were a '' born slik'' (robber)

Intellegence: ALMOST as smart as L ...

Likes: Too lazy...

Dislikes:Annoying, pink, pitchy-voices, people who are stupied *** cough* Sakura *cough* *cough* Misa Misa * cough***

Friends: The naruto gang, older people and sensies...

Enemies: Sakura, Ino, sometimes TenTen and Neji but Neji is... well Neji..

Personality: Later..

Power/ Unnatral things: Later!

Other:Kakashi has a crush on you!...hmm... send me some messeges and ill put it in the Notes on the top or bottom...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay well this is the very first chapter of the crossover and I hope You like it! Oh and Miyuki is an Anbu level girl when she is older. Right now she is about 7 years old and about to turn 8 in day or two.

This chapter is dedicated to Iridian of the Shadows for her awesome Itachi Lemon! She know which one though.. I commented on it.

"Konan-onii-chan... Where are we going?" I asked. My blue hair was in a bun just like my sister's and almost the same blue eyes.

''Konan smiles at me while there is a backpack and other various things on her. I also did the same cause I want to be just like her one day! Big and Strong!

"Well, Nagato and Yahiko went off t another village to get some food as did we, little slick!" She told.

"Were are supposed to meet up with them at a cave a few days but since your so god at getting food get we will get there about three days earlier! Three days!"

We giggle at each Other and kept walking. Right now I am wearing a peasant dress all ragged and dirty but it will clean.

After a few hours of traveling through the valley of rocks, I let Konan lead since I didn't know where we were meeting up.

The whole way we walked in silence and sometime we would run. Once we were at our destination, Konan and I started to put down our things.

"Onii-chan! Can I go get some animals?" I asked giving her some puppy eyes. Nobody could resist them. " Pretty please Onii-chan, oh pretty please!"

"Oh fine you cutie!" She said while snuggling me. Konan gave me a kunias, bow and arrows, bag for animal insides, and another for bodies.'' Be careful!" She said while waving me off.

Deep into the valley I found a wild boar. Once it caught sight of me it charged! Jumping out f the beast's way with only a scrape I threw one of my kunia at it and managed to get it in the eye! It's only half blind but the kunia was so heavy the eyeball came out..

Shivering so I started to run onto a ledge that is a few feet higher. Grabbing the bow and aiming the arrow to the boar's jugular, I shot it down.

I started to skin the boar and get all of the valuable items out of the boar...

Once it was gutted and skinned, I left the carcess for the vultures. Nothing has gone to was in that monster but at least Konan and I have some food!

I heard some people panting.. Over by the shrubs. Being curious I walked over to the noise. '_Always me careful V. Always. There are some scary people that would hurt you.' _Onii-chan's voice rang inside my head.

'' I sense somebody near by... Strong chakara!" A man hissed. There was shuffling, so as I peeked over the shrub. Three people were standing limply twards me, panting...


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well this is the their chapter and I hope you like it!

(Recap)

'' I sense somebody near by... Strong chakara!" A man hissed. There was shuffling, so as I peeked over the shrub. Three people were standing limply towards me, panting...

(End of Recap)

There was a blond woman with an hourglass figure... well she had rather large breasts and a dot in the middle of her forehead but still!

There is also two men, one with paper white skin, yellow snake eyes, and silky long hair while the other had spiky snow white hair with red lines going from his eyes to the bottom of his face. They are all wearing body armor and Konoha headbands. ( Nagato taught me geography.)

They all stared at me as I stared at them.

No one talked at all. Slowly I took off my kunias and my weapons to set them onto the ground. They were all tense and had their guard up. I had a lot of water... enough for about a week.

People like them couldn't survive on this terrain... not like that at lease. Slowly I took baby step towards them. My heart started to beat faster and faster; I am so scared!

Setting down a bottle of water in front of the snake- like man and a fair amount of the boar. I moved to the other three and did the same.

After I was done and slowly moved back to the weapons I lied down. Still staring at me, they are...

"Pass it on." I said picking up the kunias and other things. It felt good knowing that you helped somebody. I concealed my ' chakara ' or whatever it is called so they don't follow me.

Once that I have returned to the cave I asked Konan, " Onii-chan, Why do we live like this? Where is Mommy and Daddy? Why are there ninjas and dead bodies?" I started to cry remembering a flashback.

_There was nothing but darkness..._

_I couldn't remember what happened... Who am I ? Where am I ?_

_I screamed out loudly. On and on it went for it seemed like forever or until my thorough was raw."_

_It started to rain so I started to cry. My whole body hurt so badly. Burns were on my body covering it. _

_Still in the dark, I could hear a soft pleasant voice..._

" _Shh...shh... why are you hurt my little angel? Where are your parents ?"_

_I whimpered when the said ' parents '.. I don't have any.. Deep in my heart I knew only that._

_Once again The girl talked to me," You shall be my sister then, nobody shall hurt you like you are now!" She hissed. The girl sounded angry, very anger._

_"Thank you." I said opening my eyes to see a beautiful girl. Blue hair tied up into a bun along with dazzling blue eyes._

_As I looked around there were bodies everywhere. Some of the fire from the houses were also burning the bodies making a horrid smell. Tears are streaming down my face. _

_Everything is black the bodies, the streets, even I am black! You couldn't even tell if I was even human!The first thing that came to mind was: __**City of Death.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Well I hope you liked the first... what three chapters? Idc well here is the third or fourth chapter so I hope you like it! _Mourn and mourning are the same thing!_ This story will be long so if you don't like long stories then GTFO!_This chapter is called:_

_My Lucky Necklace._

_**(Recap)**_

_Everything is black the bodies, the streets, even I am black! You couldn't even tell if I was even human!The first thing that came to mind was: __**City of Death.**_

_**(End of Recap)**_

Somebody was shaking me awake." Come on Miyuki! Please wake up... Nagato and Yahiko are here, too!"

I immediately sat up and opened my eyes. When they were opened I sat two certain boys, one with red hair and another with orange! "Nagato! Yahiko!" Was all I yelled before I tackled Yahiko to the ground just to hug him to death.

"Gah! Miyuki! Your... Can't... Need... Breath! " He said on the ground. Yahiko is trying to hold his ground while gasping for air. I let him go gently but only too get a bear hug from him. " Heh heh, pay back V!"

My lungs felt like they were going to explode and my head started to feel light." H-hey Yahiko, you might want to let go of MiMi-chan if you don't want to to die.'' Nagato giggled while putting his pack down.

I started to pout after Yahiko released me." My name isn't MiMi!" Everybody giggled again but me, I just kept pouting.

~ The next Mourn- Miyuki's Birthday! ~ (3rd Person)

_**Drop... Drop...**_

_Blood is spattered onto the Earth_

_**Drop... Drop...**_

_More and more are sacrificed._

_They are dying fOr the peopLe they Love,_

_The home thEY want to See WHEn its over,_

_**Drop... Drop...  
**Everyday the sun rises red,_

_and houses are burned into darkness._

_Everyday people crawl on their hands and feet just to get fr and water._

Many have died, murdered, mourned, and loved like me.

_Ashes fly by like black rain drops,_

Everything is colored black, there is fire all around,

_I cant get out._

_So I die.  
_

Miyuki sat there on the cave's floor reading the only piece of paper she was found with inside her clothing. For many years this poem has brought her misery. Sniffling while freash tears start to run down her she yearned to know her past, the people that were called family to her when she died, who killed them, and many other things.

More and more tears started to drop down making Her clotHing wet. "MiMi-heme, why are you awake? The sun has not yet risen and you are up!" Yahiko said while sitting upwards. He is wearing a brown shirt and tan pants.

Miyuki just sat there as is she didn't hear him in the first place."N-nothi- **hiccup** ing is wrong. **Hiccup** YaHiko-chan, c-can.." She just tailed off too scared.

Yahiko came over to where she is. Last night Konan, Nagato, Miyuki, and Yahiko all made a roaring fire to keep them warm at night. Once he did, Yahiko took his blanket and set it onto her as he went under the covers snuggling her.

" I hope this was will end soon. I hope I will marry and have kids. I hope to have a family. I hope I dont die. I hope you have a good future and have a lot of kids. I hope you will be strong when I cant. I hape you will become the strongest Shinobi there is! I hope-" Yahiko rambled while hugging Miyuki tightly.

Miyuki laughed and said, " I hope you shut up and let me go to sleep!" She giggled and smiled.

Yahiko wiped off the tears off her cheeks and when he was sure she was asleep he said to himself solfly. " I hopee you will have a long life and be with the person you want to be with... Little sis." And with that he fell asleep with Miyuki in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

~Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter and the well the STOry because I spENT a lot of work on this! Please enjoy! ~

!recap!

Yahiko wiped off the tears off her cheeks and when he was sure she was asleep he said to himself soltly. " I hope you will have a long life and be with the person you want to be with... Little sis." And with that he fell asleep with Miyuki in his arms.

!End of recap!

**3****rd**** person***

Yahiko woke up with Miyuki in his arms but when he looked around Konan and Nagato to was going through all of the bags and mumbling to each other.

"Hey Konan, has MiMi-heme had chocolate strawberries? I'm not su-" Nagato started and showed Konan the bagged strawberries.

Konan gasped while snagging the bag from his in surprise. " I can't believe we have these! No she has never had these nor does she know **about** these wonderful berries! * Squeals * Oh thank you Nagato!" She said smiling.

Yahiko chuckled but when he did Konan hid the strawberries behind her and Nagato threw a pillow at him. He managed to dodged it and whispered harshly. " What was that for!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were MiMi-heme!" Nagato exclaimed while giving Yahiko puppy dog eyes. Konan giggled silently to herself and took her pillow and thew it at Nagato. " Hey! What was that for?"

"Shut UP!" Screamed a little girl under the covers. (A/N : That sounded dirty...)

"Well Nagato, Yahiko, and I will be gone for a couple of hours so don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Konan said while getting up and dragging the two boys with her.

_**~ An hour or two later ~ ( Miyuki Po.)**_

_They must've forgot that it's my birthday._ I thought to myself. The cave is so lonely without Konan babying me or Nagato annoying me. ***Sigh* **I could feel the tears in my eyes that are threatening to fall out.

I could hear the soft tapping of feet coming. _My hearing has improved... now let see how many..._ I listened to the pattern of the sound. _Hmm...four...no five..yeah it's five._

_~** End Or that now its 3****rd**** person~**_

"You!" The snake-man hissed at the little girl. Konan waved at little Miyuki but Nagato ran to her.

Nagato wiped that tear streaks off of her face. " I didn't forget..We didn't forget MiMi-heme. We brought back some nice people though!" He whispered in her ear softly. Miyuki blushed and nuzzled into his shoulder, unknowingly that she would have to leave soon.


	6. Chapter 6

~Recap~

Nagato wiped that tear streaks off of her face. " I didn't forget..We didn't forget MiMi-heme. We brought back some nice people though!" He whispered in her ear softly. Miyuki blushed and nuzzled into his shoulder, unknowingly that she would have to leave soon.

~End of Racap~

**! A few days later!**

Konan, Yahiko, Nagato and Miyuki were standing outside with Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru-sama, and Jariya-sama. ( It took me 2 hour to remem Jariya's name!)

"You will come back will you Granny?" Miyuk said sadly letting the tears coming out off her eyes like a never ending waterfall.

"Someday I will, everyday you must practice and becmme stronger okay?" Tsunade said. She and Miyuki have been training/ teaching each other things. Miyuki taught the blonde some herbs that are still unknown and she taught Miyuki some healing jutsus.

_**^ Konan's Pov. ^**_

_She has to go... She has to go with them... To Konoha.. to be a ninja... So she doesn't have to live like this!_ I thought to myslelf. Jariya-san is going to be staying with us to train.

All of us watched the other two, Orochimaru and Tsunade, leave. _She has to!_

" Miyuki." I started sadly. My dear little bundle looked up at my with tears. " Promise me that you are going to be the best at everything or at least neck and neck with the best, make it to the top, and get at strong as you can!"

In my heart I wanted to keep her here with me forever.I took her into my arms and gave her a tight squeeze. With that I murmered an 'I love you sweetheart' and pushed her forward towards the two sanins.

_**^ End of Konan's Pov ^ (3rd person)**_

Miyuki stood there not anting to leave her only familt she may have left. "But... I love you Konan-onii-chan!" She said only again. Jariya stood out with his arms open. She went into them. She was crying very hard the wind managed to knock her hair that was ina bun untangle so it would be dangling down to her waist.

Secretly Jariya had slipped in some money into Miyuki's dress pockket.

She ran off,away fromher famil and towards her new life.

_**!Miyuki's Pov.!**_

I leaft without another work. Nagato and Yahiko had already said goodbye to me but it hurt even more when I thought about it. Tsunade and Orochimaru turned back when they heard the soft patter of my feet coming towards stood there staring at eachoter.

Then I looked up to see some thunderclouds, black, sad thunderclouds It started to rain softly but after a few second it came down hard."So your coming with us?" Orochimaru asked . I could tell there was some happkness inside of it and his eyes gave it away.

I looked back for one last look. I just hope we will meet again. "Yeah, lets go." He smiled and picked me up to put me on his back.

In the distance I could hear Nagato yelling over the rain.. Something That I will never forget. " I love you. Forever. I promise." He screamed with the rain trying to muffle it. The sky was crying because it knew this would happen.


	7. Chapter 7: Flash Backs

Well guys, I have finished another chapter for you! The next one I promise that she will go into the world of Death Note! There will be another character joining my story! I made her because I wanted my _**Best Sister Friend every and she will forever be in my heart!You guys must read her L Lawliet love story because it is incredible because it not cheesy and mushy but hard-core and original! This is for your pandalover262!**_

~Recap~

In the distance I could hear Nagato yelling over the rain.. Something That I will never forget. " I love you. Forever. I promise." He screamed with the rain trying to muffle it. The sky was crying because it knew this would happen.

~End of Racap~

!Many years later^ _**3**__**rd**__** person**_

"Naruto-chan you w-want to h-have some ramen?" Miyuki asked shyly but emotionless. Naruto is 14 and she is now 20. 12 harsh years of traveling, training, reaching to the top, and fighting has made her into a strong opponent. All of the lower class look up to her. (Pretty much everybody but the hokage)

"Yeah! I was going to ask you but you beat me to it! Race ya!" He yell out excitedly. She retied her Konoha headband that hung loosely around her heck and Anbu mask so they wouldn't fall off.

Naruto started to sprint off towards the ramen shop. "Dumbbell." She said smiling to herself. She did the Transportation Jutsu and within a flash she was there. The little fox demon got there sweating and panting.

"How did you-"" He started dumbfounded by what she did.

"Transportation Jutsu." Was all she sain. "One shrimp ramen, and one miso ramen please." She said handing them the money and sitting on the seat. Naruto just stood there mouth agap. "You'll catch flies Naru-chan. Come now don't you want to eat?"

"Heck yeah!" Ramen maybe the only thing that he has ever eaten in his life.. Naruto and Sasuke, before he left, were like children to her. She took care of them and helped them with many things. She was pretty advanced in her level.

Miyuki scratched the curse mark that is on her neck. Naruto was eyeing it closely and angrily. " I just wish.. " He started. The old man's daughter smiled at us and served our ramen. "Thank you!" We both said/yelled.

_**Miyuki's Pov.**_

I started to walk home after Naruto and I finished eating I paided for the both of us. Naruto being... well Naruto decided to eat eight bowl of that stuff. I bet any girl would love to know how eat that many bowls and stay skinny

"Hey Miyuki-san! Can I walk you home?" He asked nervously. Oh dear, first Kakashi now him!

"No, not today Naruto. Maybe you should ask Hinata though." I told him. I bet I must've hurt him some way. Being rejected always hurts no matter who it is.

I started to walk alone on the dirt road when I heard a yell from my friends. " Hey, Miyuki! Miyuki-san! Mi~ Yu~ ki~-san~" She sang.

I giggled at her extreme cuteness. Oh Mora- you never get too old or too young for me. Ever since I have came to Konoha we have been friends.

_My lungs were running out of air.. I couldn't breath fast enough to not get caught- I have a cold for crying out loud.!_

_Please, please leave me alone!_ _My entire being wanted to go into a corner/ sink into a building wall and cry. Cry and scream and yell till me throuht is raw._

_(**Must Play Right now! **Scene Music_: .com/watch?v=aHjpOzsQ9YI&feature=autoplay&list=ULdQiNVk_u0po&playnext=1 )

_I ran into a corner to cower. I hid my face in between my legs while peeking at the monsters in front of me._

_There were three boys. Two with light brown hair and one with sandy brown hair. They were brothers. All three of them have menacing brown eyes with cruel light tan and pink lips. Those boys were only a couple of inches taller than her but they reminded her of wolves hunting in packs._

" _Hello again outsider.. Why don't you scream for mommy?" One of the boys snarled. Kenshi was his name and he is the boy born in the middle._

" _Yeah, or even better – Use the damn demon inside of you brat." Another said. Yuhii kicked me in the side. For being the youngest he gave the most powerful blows._

" _Heh.. You may be strong and smart but you actually weak and pathetic you worm." Erik spat and grabbed my arm forcfully. That would leave brusis in the morning I thought to myself. He the held my arms securitly (sp?) with my in front of him facing his brothers._

_Once my one the punched, kicked, and spat at me. I could feel something forcing itself out. No I will not cry, I will not be weak! I screamed inside of my head._

"_Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" I heard a strong and confident voice yell out. I couldn't look up from where I was because my body was too weak from the beating. I spit out the blood that was filling my mouth onto the floor._

" _Says who?" One of them sneered. Suddenly I was released and my body went limp so it feel onto the hard, rocky ground._

"_Says me." The girl said getting a kunia out of her pocket. She faught for me..._

_After a while she had beaten those horrid boys while inside of myself there was somebody screaming joyfully. I was happy for once in my life.. I was happy._


	8. Chapter 8: Panda Mori

_**This is my friends character Panda! She just made her up a couple hours ago and she is my inspiation along with Linsay Stirling! Our stories will rule the world Panda-chan!**_

Name: Mora Panda ( Last name, First name )

Appearance:She has black scene hair with a bow, pale skin (pale like Lawliets),

Personality:She is very nice but knows how to be serious and overprotective over the people that she loves, very loyal, and a bit sensitive.

Hobbies: She knows how to draw and play guitar.

Special things:She can bend fire (Like the fire people in avatar)

Race:She british so she has like an accent wen she talks Japanese. (Even in the Naruto world. )

Eye color: One eye green and the other one brown,

clothes: She wears a white long-sleeves shirt with a black sweater shirt, short sleeves, with fingerless gloves that has two dragons intertwining with each other, white skirt and black leather leggings underneath, along with some combat boots

Crush:Subaku no Gaara.

Body Stucture: She has the perfect curves, weight, and she is almost ¾ or 75% a head shorter that Gaara.


	9. Chapter 9 Twilight Zone

  
_"To express yourself in freedom, you must die to everything of yesterday. From the 'old', you derive security; from the 'new', you gain the flow."_

-Bruce Lee

( Recap)

" _Says who?" One of them sneered. Suddenly I was released and my body went limp so it feel onto the hard, rocky ground._

"_Says me." The girl said getting a kunia out of her pocket. She fought for me..._

_After a while she had beaten those horrid boys while inside of myself there was somebody screaming joyfully. I was happy for once in my life.. I was happy._

(End of Recap)

I smiled at my sister Panda-chan. We started to go into a deep conversation but there was some body following us. " Come out, Kakashi. " I told. He wasn't hi-

" _**Stupid girl. Why don't you return his feelings? You really are an ugly bitch aren't you." **_Something whispered into my ear softly. It sounded like it was coming from my head.

"Um.. Miyuki-chan, would you like to go have some dinner tonight?" Kakashi asked me. E was right in front of me and I didn't even notice. Must've been there since that voice came..

Wait! I remember that voice. I groaned mentally but looked at Kakashi and then Panda-chan.

'Ever since I have left Konan-nii-chan, I have been hearing that same voice or voices. ( I got this from another story! Props to the author on Quizilla )

***3****rd**** person pov. * **

Miyuki sighed and ran her hand through her long hair while think of a way out. "No, I plan on eating with Panda-chan and training after that." She told him with a dead look.

"Okay then we can go train together..." Kakashi looked so nervous that it showed through his eyes. Miyuki and Panda nodded at him; turning around to head home.

Once they were at home Panda screamed when she walked into the kitchen. Miyuki, being protective of her ran into the room with her katana, ready to slice through anything. "What? What is it!"

"Spider!" Panda said screaming her head off. Miyuki sighed and looked at the spider.

"It's just a tarantula!" She yelled and scooping the furry creature into her hands and inside of a five gallon tank... " I miss my fishes, but you will do!" She smiled.

Then something inside of her twisted. Parts of the room started to flash and all of the doors shut. " V! Whats happening!" Panda-chan yelled.

Miyuki tried to speak but nothing came out of her mouth. She couldn't speak. _What is happening?_

Everything went black, total utter blackness.

^Miyuki's Pov.^

I groaned while curling up into a little ball. It was so cold. I flashed my eyes open and saw that I am laying on a patch of soft, lush, green grass. Everything is so bright and the buildings are tall!

Looking around even more I found that I was in a lot with these strange medal things parked in front of a long white brick. (Cars.)

I started to look around and found a lolita backpack and violin case. I went towards the violin case to see a navy blue violin but it would shine a lighter shade in the light and twinkle in the dark. Then I grabbed the pack and looked inside and found a series of things.

About a multiple thousand of yen inside,( Not that much People!) pen, paper, and a note.

_**I know you but you don't know me. We are going to play a game. You also get a choice. Stay here or go home. Find your way out and you get to go home. If you don't then you won't. Simple.**_

That was all it said in it. I guess I'm starting my new life as a violinist.


End file.
